The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal free of any hook-like attachment, in particular a bicycle pedal used for racing purposes.
A bicyclist participating in races, in contrast to a bicyclist using the bicycle for transportation purposes, as is known, transfers his muscular energy not only by pressing down on the pedal during the downward directed movement thereof, but simultaneously pulls up the oppositely disposed pedal, which at the rear moves in an upward direction. In order to be able to transfer the tractive force from the shoe, or foot, onto the pedal, the known conventional bicycle pedals used for bicycle racing, in contrast to the general bicycle pedals, include a so-called racing-hook, the purpose of which is to prevent a forward tilting of the pedal during the pulling-up movement.
However, such pedals have a number of disadvantages for the bicyclist. Due to the flexibility of the hook-like attachment, the shoe has a tendency to lift off in front from the pedal support during the pulling-up movement. Due to alternating effects of traction and pressure, the hook-like attachment frequently tends to break as a result of fatigue. Furthermore, through the force of the ascending rear cross-piece, which force bends the shoe sole in upward direction with each tractive movement, the shoe likewise has a tendency to crack within a short period of time.
A further disadvantage of the known pedal is due to the fact that the slot-shaped recessed area provided in the shoe sole, which prevents the shoe from sliding out of the hook-like attachment during the upward movement of the pedal, can fill up with small rocks and dirt when walking, so that prior to a bicyclist climbing onto the bicycle, this recessed area has to be frequently cleaned.
Another disadvantage results also from the fact that during the frontward tilting of the pedal, at the beginning of the tractive motion, the distance between pedal and the ground decreases and accordingly, when riding along curves, dangerous contacts with the ground take place, which can lead to a fall of the bicyclist.
It is an object of the invention to transfer the forces acting on the pedal during the alternation between a compressive force and a tractive force into a movement free from any play between the shoe and the pedal.
It is a further object of the invention to transfer, in particular, any tractive forces onto the pedal, without the use of a racing hook, which has a tendency to break.
It is another object of the invention to maintain the distance between the pedal and the ground surface as large as possible.
It is a further object of the invention to devise a pedal so that a simple but accurately directed shoe guidance results which is not sensitive to dirt.